Miss Bustier Does Her Freaking Job
by HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan
Summary: Basically, what would have happened if Miss Bustier had done her freaking job as a teacher at… literally any given point in time. A series of unrelated one-shots
1. Miss Bustier and Lila's Attendance

_**If Miss Bustier reached out to Lila's parents about her continued absence from school:**_

It occurred to Miss Bustier that Lila's position as a student of the school was likely on very shaky ground at this point because of how much travel her parents were taking her on. She never realized that ambassadors changed locations so frequently... In any case, taking their daughter on all these trips was all well and good for teaching Lila about other cultures but it was causing havoc for Lila's grades. She was constantly turning in assignments late or incomplete and it could not be good for her learning.

Thus, Miss Bustier decided to reach out to Mrs. And Mr. Rossi to try and convince them to let their daughter come back to Paris and start attending school on a more regular schedule. A quick chat with the principal and the two of them agreed to call the parents together during the next lunch break (Lila hadn't said where her family was going next but unless it was Hawaii then her parents would likely be up and about working, getting ready for work, or finishing work).

The first attempt to call Mr. Rossi failed and the two of them left a cheerful voicemail informing him that they would just like to speak to him about his daughter's homework and class attendance. The next call, to Lila's mother, got through.

The conversation was not what either party expected.

For some reason, Lila's mother had been under the impression that the school was shut down due to all of the Akuma attacks and that was why her daughter was being kept at home. The more the conversation went on, the worse it seemed to get.

Lila had lied to her parents about the school being shut down and the school about traveling the world just so that she could stay home from school (which meant she had no reason to be turning in such shoddy homework Miss Bustier grumbled internally). In fact, Lila's mother informed them that Lila had only ever visited Italy and France because her parents, as it turned out, were not very big into travel.

The agreement the three reached in the end was that Mrs. Rossi would get her daughter to start attending school again and the teachers would keep a close eye on her daughter for another other lies or attempts to get out of doing any work. The three also agreed to have either Mr. or Mrs. Rossi physically come to the school to fill out any paperwork pertaining to her daughter or have one of them call the principal about anything involving their daughter. Lila had proven that signed documentation from her parents could no longer be trusted since the last papers they had received from the Rossi family declared that they were taking their daughter on an extended trip outside of the country.

AN: Yeah, I find it hard to believe that Lila was gone for weeks and the school was just fine with her missing for so long and didn't even _try_ to call her parents to talk about the situation. Her parents believing the school was closed and not even double checking on that? And them not getting any emails/calls from the school about any events that happened during that time like board meetings or parent/teacher conferences or anything? Yeah, very unlikely.


	2. Miss Bustier and Lila's Tinnitus Cure

_**If Miss Bustier commented on Lie-la Lila's medical condition at the end of S3E1 Chameleon:**_

"- It must be Ladybug's doing, I can sit in the back now."

Before anyone could start clapping at the miracle Miss Bustier smiled sadly at Lila. "I'm afraid not Miss Rossi. I assume your doctor explained your condition to your parents in detail but not to yourself?"

"What? No! I know what I have and how it works!" Lila exclaimed in a slightly defensive manner, appearing a bit startled.

"Ah, you must have just forgotten then. Let me jog your memory since I researched it over the lunch break; Tinnitus is a condition where your ear perceives a consistent ringing. This condition can come _and go_ at whim with no perceivable pattern. So, I'm sorry to say, it is unlikely you have been cured from this incurable damage to your ear and far more likely that the ringing has just dissipated for a short time. Now, Marinette, please come down and take your new seat. Adrien, I know you moved to the back to sit next to your friend, would anyone be willing to change seats with Adrien or move to the back to sit next to him?"

Cue a seat rearrangement where everyone is back where they started, but now Nino and Adrien are in the back and Lila is sitting alone in the front.

AN: I know, this one makes Adrien in the back with Nino but to be honest, I looked up the condition Lila claims to have after the episode (cursory research, nothing in depth) because I was curious and then I wondered why a teacher – who is supposedly super nice - wouldn't look up a student's condition so that they could better know it and know how to work around it (something I have know my own teachers to do). And if they looked it up they would know that the ringing comes and goes and would associate Lila being 'cured' as her actually just experiencing a brief respite. Thus, this beauty of a one-shot was born.


	3. Miss Bustier and Proper Party Manners

_**If Miss Bustier spoke up during the "Chloe is leaving" celebrations:**_

Chloe leaving was a relief for many and would, no doubt, make her role as a teacher a lot easier. This did not, however, excuse her students' behavior and insistence in throwing a party to celebrate.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention. Naturally, the soft sound was ignored amidst the chaos that everyone was making in their plans for a celebration party. She sighed as she came to the conclusion that she would have to *shudder* raise her voice.

"ATTENTION!" She called.

Everyone quickly settled down, no doubt partially because of the shock of hearing her raise her voice.

She smiled as she, in her normal tone, informed them "I understand that you want to celebrate this… occasion. However, you are all going about this incorrectly; how would any of you feel if the school celebrated your leaving? I know none of you have been quite as… rough around the edges as Miss Bourgeois, but that does not mean she won't be hurt when she hears what you are all doing." Before anyone could begin to complain and insist on throwing the party she continued. " _However_ , if you all want to throw a going away party for Miss. Bourgeois that would be appropriate. Just remember that a key aspect is Miss. Bourgeois' own attendance, or at least an invitation, to the party."

And so, without further ado, the students invited Chloe to the party where they celebrated her move to New York.

AN: Yeah, this one wouldn't change the episode all that much because the students would probably throw the party regardless of Chloe's actual attendance (which I doubt she would do in the rush to leave for New York). But the way they threw the party was rather cruel. Changing the party from "Woo! Chloe is gone!" to "Woo! Chloe is going on to bigger and better things!" gives the party a more 'we wish you the best' vibe. Personally, I think at least one adult should have spoken up about the way everyone was going about throwing the party. And I think that if anyone would speak up about it, it would be the supposedly bleeding-heart character of Miss. Bustier.


	4. Miss Bustier and Seating Charts

_**If Miss Bustier spoke up during the seat change in S3E1:**_

When she asks the class if anyone is willing to give up their seat for Lila and Nino volunteers she thanks him but when he turns and asks Alya if Mari would mind taking her seat and hears Alya say Marinette wouldn't mind? She shuts that _down_

"Nino! Alya! I am ashamed of you two!" She scolded them with a furrow in her brow as the class looked at her in shock and confusion. "Nino, I thought you volunteered to move your seat out of the goodness of your heart; not so that you could steal someone else's seat and sit next to your girlfriend. When I asked if anyone would volunteer I meant that you would give up your seat to move to another _that was free_. That seat is taken even if Marinette is not in it right now. And Alya, agreeing to something on another's behalf is wrong unless you both have an agreement that you can speak for each other. As I am unaware of such an agreement, your actions make it seem as though you would willingly remove your friend from her seat – of which she fought hard to obtain at the beginning of the year – just to sit next to your boyfriend. For shame you two."

Thus, when Marinette comes to class it is not to find her seat moved, but rather Nino sitting on his own in the back, face flushed in shame over what he almost did to Marinette(even if she was unaware).

Yeah, this one has me super salty. It's actually _not_ Lila's fault that the seating chart got rearranged in a way that Shafted Marinette; it's on the other students and the teacher because all Lila did was get Nino to move and not Marinette. The students are just dumb but the Miss Bustier really should have known better then to let Nino snag Mari's seat.

And I would write a one-shot about how Miss Bustier also should have spoken up during the seat rearrangement and about how odd it is that _literally no one_ volunteers to sit in the back next to Marinette; but if a teacher is decent and observant enough to notice a student being left out like that they would have spoken up when Mari's seat got taken in the first place.


	5. Miss Bustier and the Classroom of PTSD

"WOOOoooOOOooo!" Screamed the Akuma alarm, just barely louder than her panicking class.

Massaging her temples - in the most subtle way she knew how - Caline Bustier prayed that the Akuma would be defeated quickly so that everything would quiet down again. Bad enough with the obnoxious Akuma alarm but her students were adding their own voices to the noise level as well.

 _I do not get paid enough to deal with this._ Not the first time she had that thought but it was no-more helpful today than it ever was. _If only every-other Akuma attack during school hours didn't happen at our school!_

But, alas, it was not to be and Hawkmoth seemed to have a love of attacking College Francoise Dupont students and faculty. Personally, Caline silently blamed Alya Cesaire and the post she made on the Ladyblog back when everyone was trying to reveal the heroes' identities. If Ladybug hadn't dropped that book or, better yet, Alya hadn't noticed that the book was only used at their school and shared that fact _with everyone on the internet INCLUDING HAWKMOTH_ (deep breaths Caline). Then maybe Hawkmoth wouldn't have become so obsessed with attacking them.

 _'Ifs' solve nothing. What can I do about my traumatized students right now?_

Taking one last deep breath, she began to do her best to calm her students and remind them that the Akumaa wasn't after them and if they all stayed calm and quiet they would probably maybe be left alone.

It was no surprise for her to learn several moments later that Alya, Adrien and Marinette were missing from her class. Those three would consistently escape during attacks. Alya always left to try and record the action, Adrien seemed to have some sort of agreement with his father to hide during attacks - a reasonable precaution - and Marinette would run as far away as she could from Akumas (which Caline saw as completely understandable).

So long as the three of them maintained their grades she didn't care; She had enough problems trying to keep the rest of the class under control.

 _God we need a new school therapist. This has just been so much harder since Jean quit…_

AN: This chapter could, maybe, be compliant with cannon (which is a bit out of the norm for this series of one-shots). Here Miss Bustier is doing her best to do her job and help her students, but she's not a therapist and is flailing around trying to calm a classroom of kids down from panic attacks. As a result, Mari and Adrien (and sometimes Alya when she can get away with it) have no problems disappearing in the midst of all the chaos.

Some of you might be wondering why Miss Bustier (in this chapter) blames Alya for the number of times Hawkmoth has targeted their school. A large part of this is because humans like the have someone/something to blame and Hawkmoth hasn't made enough public appearances for people to really go 'it's all his fault'. Look at Chloe; tons of people on the show (and fans too) blame her when an Akuma happens. Yeah, she's mean but she doesn't "make" Akumas - that's Hawkmoth. Nonetheless, people blame her because she's there, she participated in what happened and Hawkmoth _isn't_ there for them to blame and/or vent their frustrations towards. That's what's happening here with Miss Bustier; she's blaming Alya because she was involved and she is _right there._


	6. Miss Bustier and Her Co-Workers Gossip

Before you read: I've put notes in ( ) reminding everyone who each teacher is (except for Caline Bustier) and given the school nurse a name. Also, Caline isn't gossiping with all of her coworkers, just her friend group which includes Fred, Armand, Ms. Mendeleiev (I don't know her first name so she is referred to by her last in this chapter), and the school nurse.

It was lunch time and, as per usual, Caline Bustier and her coworkers were gossiping about their students. Today's topic was the return of Lila Rosi and the outrageous exaggerations the girl consistently added to her tales.

"Seriously? Rescuing a kitten on a runway? Does she not know how tight security is at airports? How would she get onto the tarmac without anyone catching her?" Armand (the school's PE instructor) always had been a bit of a stickler for rules, so it was no shock that he would latch onto that flaw in Lila's story. "Actually, forget that. How did no one catch the cat before it got on the tarmac? Owners have to keep pets on a leash or in a pet travel case at all times!"

"Never mind the security flaws, do you know how close she would need to be to a plane for it to damage her ear enough for her to have Tinnitus?" Chimed in Mendeleiev (the school's science teacher), "She'd have to be right under it! Commercial planes aren't _that_ loud when they are just rolling on the tarmac. Unless it was during takeoff but then why would she be chasing a cat under a plane that is taking off? And how did she only damage _one ear?_ The noise would have damaged both!"

"Forget how she got injured," interrupted Sarah (school nurse), "clearly she is lying to cover up some ridiculously embarrassing story about how it actually happened. I'm more concerned with the fact that she doesn't have a hearing aid. Did her parents never take her to a doctor?"

"Oh, that's a good point." Caline hadn't thought about it before but now that Sarah mentioned it… "Do you think you could squeeze in an ear exam for Miss Rosi sometime later this week? If her parents can't afford to get her hearing aids maybe we can draw it out of the school budget?"

"I can definitely schedule that; Student health comes first and foremost. Although we'll probably have to plan for two appointments just to be sure no Akumas interrupt one of the tests."

Everyone in the group groaned simultaneously. Akumas were annoying enough but during work hours they became twice as troublesome; what with them interrupting tests and everyday classes. With all the Akuma attacks going on this year most teachers were almost a full month behind on curriculum.

"School budget? Come on, be realistic Caline. We're going to have to do some sort of Go Fund Me to get Miss Rosi a hearing aid." Fred (assistant educator) was clearly trying to stay on topic and ignore the mention of Akumas. "The school board would _never approve_ us using the budget for something they would see as 'non-essential.'"

"Ugh. So true." Drama queen that she was, Sarah followed up her words with an exaggerated head slam into the table.

But before Sarah could derail the topic with a dramatic reenactment of her woes, Mendeleiev had her own concerns. "Wait, hang on, does her condition even _require_ hearing aids? Sometimes being hard of hearing doesn't warrant a full-on hearing aid. Maybe just sitting near the front of the class is good enough?"

"Good point, we can't just assume she needs one and go thinking her parents are failures for not getting them for her." Agreed Caline. "Probably best to contact them to be sure."

"I was going to have to call them anyway to schedule the hearing aid fitting but yeah, I should probably ask about her medical history while I'm at it." Just then, Sarah sat up and her eyes lit with excitement; always a sign that she had a juicy tidbit of information to share. "Did you know her parents left the health part of her school application almost completely blank? Besides regular flu shots I have no idea about any of her medical history!"

"Now that's just irresponsible!" cried Fred, "They should have at least made a note about the hearing problem."

Before the group could continue their conversation, however, they were interrupted by the bell and they all jumped into a mad scramble to put away their dishes and dash off to their classes.

"I'll keep you posted on what her parents say about the hearing aids!" The school nurse called out to Caline as the literature teacher began to leave the break room.

"Thank you!" She called back over her shoulder.

Of course, when Miss Bustier informed group the next day that Lila had been 'cured' they were completely baffled. After a few days of observation, they all came to the conclusion that Miss Rossi had lied about her condition in an attempt to either gain sympathy or attention. So, when Sarah finally got ahold of Lila's parents a week later, no one in the group was overly surprised to discover that Miss Rossi had no hearing problems at all.

Enough time had passed at this point, however, that the group made the decision not to confront the girl about her lies. Instead the group elected to keep an eye on Lila and her lies to make sure she didn't hurt anyone with her outrageous tales.

Sarah, concerned for what might happen to Lila when she left Collège Françoise Dupont, made a note on her school file that the girl would willingly lie about being injured and that future injuries were to be regarded with suspicion.

AN: A big thank you to _Ladybug fan Renee_ for this idea! I probably didn't take it anywhere near what you expected, but you deserve credit for getting my lazy muse to start working.

I'm sure a few readers wanted Lila to get called out on her lies here, but this chapter was more about Caline's relationship with her coworkers and their concern for a student's health. After all, a teacher's job isn't to call people out on lies but to help their students grow. I've known many teachers to ignore lies so long as they saw the lies as only hurting the liar (*cough* me *cough*). In this story line Caline and her fellows don't see how Lila lying about her health hurts anyone but herself and they don't have proof it's a lie until its to late to do anything about it. So they decide to just sit back and keep an eye on the girl.

If you're wondering why Sarah makes a note on Lila's file, I'm thinking that Sarah is looking to the future and Lila lying to someone in the office when Sarah isn't there or Lila leaving Dupont and lying to the school nurse at the other school and getting away with it.

Also, for those wondering, hearing damage really starts at about 85 decibels and a jet from 100 feet away is about 135decibles. So yeah, you can get serious hearing loss from planes (Mendeleiev does not know all and assumes ears are a lot more durable than they really are). I think, however, that the damage would be ignorable for most people. I mean, most people don't get permanent hearing damage from an ambulance driving by (125 decibels) so unless someone was chasing a cat around for an hour surrounded by jets I doubt they would complain about permanent hearing loss in their ears. All these decibel numbers are gathered from " "


	7. Miss Bustier and the Purse Incident

"So uncool Chloe."

"Seriously lame."

She wanted to say that she was surprised to hear her students blame Chloe for something going wrong. She wanted even more for them to be wrong, but Chloe's smug face ruined any hope she had. She wanted most of all for this not to have happened.

"Calm down class." Miss Bustier called out to everyone as she walked forward and placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Chloe, please gather your things, we're going to the principal's office."

Silence spread across the class as eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Screamed the young blond and she jumped out of her seat. "What do you _mean_ go to the principal's office?! You know who my father is!"

Caline sighed. She had been hoping to avoid this, but if she continued to stand by and do nothing, what kind of a teacher would she be? In the first week of class when Chloe and Marinette fought over seats, Caline had seen it as a normal fight between students over where to sit. In the following months when she heard the verbal squabbles between the two, she thought they just didn't get along. But now, seeing how Chloe ruined Marinette's hard work, she couldn't see their relationship as anything except that of a bully and a victim who had decided to fight back.

"You heard me Chloe. Please gather your things, we're going to the principal's office. I will not repeat myself again."

Realizing that her teacher was not joking, Chloe huffily grabbed her bag and started storming out of the class.

"Marinette, would you mind accompanying us?"

Eyes wide, Marinette shook her head. "No- I mean yes- I mean." A deep breath. "I-I'll come with you."

Miss Bustier nodded before turning to Alya. "Alya, as Marinette's deputy, would you mind watching over everyone while your class representative and myself escort Chloe to the Principal?"

"Sure thing Miss Bustier!"

The walk itself was short and silent but fraught with tension. Chloe's body language practically screamed anger while Marinette's was filled with nerves and Caline… she had never felt so disappointed.

"Caline! I didn't expect you today. What can I help you with?" Mr. Damocles asked while trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his surprise as the three of them walked into his office.

Caline straightened her spine as her eyes met her bosses. "I would like to report an incident. A bullying incident."

AN: I keep forgetting to say this in my ANs but if you have any ideas for a chapter feel free to share! I love hearing from you and I'm sure you have ideas for chapters that I just haven't thought about. :)

And a special thank you to the guest who posted a request for "Bustier actually [speaking] up in Marinette's defense when Chloe vandalizes the gift that Marinette worked so hard on instead of the victim blaming bs that we got in Zombizou." I know you asked for it about 2 hours ago, but my muse really liked the idea and wouldn't let me go to bed without writing this. For future note, this is really abnormal of me to do. Also, I apologize for any errors any of you may spot; I am posting without editing so it's probably a bit rough.

Also, someone recently left a comment on this chapter about how Marinette wasn't at fault and I agree with them. So, to clarify, Miss Bustier is reporting that CHLOE is bullying MARINETTE and brought both of them in because she wants Marinette there as a witness. I repeat: Marinette is not there because she is the bully nor is she there because she is the victim; Marinette is there because Miss Bustier sees Marinette as the key witness who can prove that it was Chloe who ruined the purse.


	8. Miss Bustier and the First Day of School

Takes place during Origins Part 1

"Boys, what's going on?"

Ivan quickly pipped up with a scowl still firmly set in his face. "Kim's bugging me and I told him to stop it already!"

"I'm just teasing him." Countered Kim with a confident smirk on his face. "He's got a crush and isn't saying anything to her."

"Kim," Caline calmly called out, pre-emptily interrupting Ivan before he could get into another verbal (or physical) fight with the jock. "What you see as teasing is a form of bullying; Ivan has clearly asked you to stop and doesn't want to talk about it. Pursuing the topic the way you are doing it is wrong."

"What!?" Kim practically shouted. To be honest his reaction seemed… a bit extreme in Caline's opinion. But then, she didn't really know Kim (or any of her students; it was only the first day after all). Perhaps this was normal for him?

"I'm not-" Cutting himself off Kim's head quickly whipped from Caline to Ivan. "I didn't mean to bully you! I was just teasing, honest. I didn't realize you were taking it so seriously and I'm sorry, I won't do it again, promise."

Appearing just as startled as Caline (maybe he didn't know Kim that well either?), Ivan blinked a few times before replying with a quick "It's okay."

With a frown on her face Caline spoke up. "No, Ivan, what Kim did was not okay. Even though he acknowledged his mistake, brushing it all aside by saying it's okay isn't right. Instead, say something more along the lines of 'I accept your apology.' It lets the person, in this case Kim, know that while they made a mistake before that was hurtful, you are willing to accept their apology." She placed her hand gently on Ivan's shoulder as she looked him in the eyes. "And, this is very important, you do not have to forgive Kim, or anyone, right after they say sorry. Forgiveness is, after all, an acknowledgement of letting go of your hurt and being ready to move on in your relationship with the other person. Sometimes that takes time and that's more than okay. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Miss Bustier." The boys chorused and, before Caline could say another word, Ivan turned to Kim.

"I accept your apology." Ivan told the jock in his quiet yet firm voice. "And you're forgiven. I know you didn't really mean it. Just, next time…"

Kim nodded. "Yeah man, I get it. Next time I'll try to listen when you tell me to drop it."

"Alright," Caline turned to Kim. "Now Kim, I'll let you off with a warning this time but if I see you doing something like this again you'll get a detention. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now run along you two, it's time for lunch."

A.N. A long awaited chapter; several people requested this one and here it is! I had to reach out to a teacher (thank you Casamora for your help with this) because I, being a rule-abiding student who lived in a bubble, have no recollection of how punishments work in school settings. For those who are wondering, warning are the first step, not trips to the principal's office. Woopsies for the chapter involving the purse incident; please just assume that for that chapter Miss Bustier had tried warnings and detentions and whatnot with Chloe in the past and it didn't work okay?

I would apologize for skipping last weekend's update but I took the weekend (my usual update time) for personal leave to celebrate my birthday! :D


	9. Miss Bustier and the Surprise Student

Takes place during Origins Part 2

"Before we begin class, Mr… Agreste was it? Are you sure you're in the right class?" Caline Bustier questioned, looking at her (maybe) new student.

"Huh?"

"It's just that, well, I don't have you on my list and it is rather… unusual for a teacher not to be informed when they are getting a new student. Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in a different class?"

"Ah no- I- that is- uh-" Stuttering a mess of incomprehensible babble that Caline couldn't translate the boy began to turn bright red.

Feeling pity on the poor kid for putting him on the spot, Miss Bustier interrupted his attempts to explain. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll walk you down to the office where Adele, our school secretary, would be happy to help print off another copy of your schedule. Meanwhile, I want the rest of you to stay here and behave; I'll be back in a just a bit."

Without further ado, and politely ignoring the boy's blushing cheeks, Caline walked the young model down to the office. The boy had probably lost his schedule, didn't remember his classroom number and just followed along with what Chloe told him instead of checking in with the office.

AN: The idea behind this chapter is that Miss Bustier looked at her class list, noticed that Adrien wasn't on it, and questioned why he was in her classroom. Her conclusion? If he wasn't on her list but was attending school then the poor boy was in the wrong room and one of Ms Bustier's coworkers is wondering where their missing student could be. A completely normal reaction from a teacher finding an unknown student in their classroom; it's just unfortunate for Adrien.

Edit: *sigh* Yes, I know that in the actual episode Adrien _is_ on the class list; I said the **idea** behind the chapter is Miss Bustier not seeing his name there. Because, lets be honest, _why_ is his name on her list? His dad sure didn't sign him up for school so he shouldn't (legally) be registered to attend and therefore his name _shouldn't_ be on the list. This chapter is based on if ML actually followed logic where Adrein wouldn't be registered because his dad didn't register him. (Sorry if I'm being snippy, I've been sick and have a bad headache today)


	10. Miss Bustier and the Missing Students

_NOTE: There are only so many ways I can write "There is an Akuma but not nearby" before I want to yank my hair out; apologies if it seems a bit repetitive at points._

"WOOOooo… WOOOooo… WOOOooo" Distantly, Miss Bustier could hear the Akuma alarm blaring and warning citizens of Paris that an Akuma was on the loose. Luckily for her - and her lesson plan - this particular Akuma was not nearby so her class wouldn't have to evacuate (and have the lesson disrupted… again).

"Uh, Miss Bustier?" called out Marinette while raising her hand in the air. "Can I please go to the restroom?"

"Of course Marinette. Please make it quick."

"Thank you!"

But Marinette didn't return until a good hour after the lesson was over.

* * *

"WOOOooo… WOOOooo… WOOOooo" Yet again Miss Bustier could hear the Akuma alarm blaring, but the distant sound was clearly too far away to call for an evacuation, so she just continued teaching.

"Yes Adrien?" She asked when she saw that his handed was raised.

"Can I please be excused? I need to call Natalie about something."

"Alright, but don't take too long."

Yet Adrien was gone for the rest of the school day.

* * *

"WOOOooo… WOOOooo… WOOOooo" over the bustling noise of the hallway Miss Bustier could just barely hear the Akuma alarm in the distance. Thankfully it seemed to be far enough away that they would not have to cancel class and evacuate the school.

As distracting as the thought of an Akuma on the loose was, she still noticed one of her students sneaking out the front door of the school.

"Marinette where do you think you're going?" She called out before the young girl could get any further.

"I left my physics book at home and was just going to go grab it really fast."

"Okay, but don't be too late."

"I won't! Thanks Miss Bustier!"

But from what she overheard her fellow teachers saying later that day, it seemed that Marinette never made it to any of her other classes, much less physics.

* * *

"And once again an Akuma is on the loose in Paris. From the map here you can see the evacuation zone where citizens-"

Ignoring the newscaster's incessant chatter Miss Bustier quickly looked over the map to make sure, but it looked like this Akuma was on the other side of Paris and nowhere near either her apartment, or the school.

Bored now (the newscaster didn't really have any facts about the Akuma besides the fact that it was one), Miss Bustier glanced outside of the break room to watch the students eating their own lunches in the cafeteria, and noticed one student leaving without the lunchroom supervisor noticing.

"That Adrien Agreste! I swear-!" Not even bothering to finish her sentence, Miss Bustier quickly jumped up from her seat to chase him down. "If he misses even _one_ more of my classes this weak I'm going to put him in detention! I don't care _who_ his father is or _what_ extracurricular activities he has! Missing so many classes is terrible for his education!"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" She called out as she entered the courtyard.

But instead of stopping, the young teen broke into a sprint and dashed out the doors.

Growling now, she chased after him but, by the time she got to the entrance of the school, the boy was long gone. Based on her experience in the last several months, she would be very lucky if she saw him in class next period.

 _What_ was she going to do with him?

* * *

"Marinette, do you know why I asked you to stay after class?"

"No Miss Bustier."

"Right. Well then." The awkward cough and shuffling of some papers didn't succeed in making what she was about to say any less awkward. "Right. Well, there really is no easy way to say this... Marinette, you have missed at least a quarter of my classes this semester and as a result you have… well… you aren't getting good grades; Grades that your previous teachers have assured me you are capable of. I just… I just want to make sure that you're okay. That you aren't..." she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "aren't being threatened, or bullied, or coerced in any way either inside or outside of school."

"What?! No! Of course not!" cried the young teen as she waved her arms in a way that was, probably, meant to be a confirmation of her denial (but actually just made her look overly enthusiastic).

"Okay." Miss Bustier took a deep breath. She knew that perusing this wouldn't work; either Marinette trusted her enough to talk about it or she didn't. Asking more about what the teen was going through wouldn't help, but at least now Marinette knew that Miss Bustier was here for her. "Then is there anything I can do as your teacher to help you with class? Tutoring or something?"

* * *

AN: A rather long chapter where Miss Bustier tries to be a good teacher and, unfortunately, kinda fails. From here you can see an evolution over time where she starts off trusting her two students to come back to class, to her not believing they would and trying to stop them, to her eventually accepting that something is going on (she doesn't know what) and that while she cannot stop them from missing class, she will do all she can to help them succeed.

Normally a teacher waits for the student to reach out (prevents them from wasting time on students that don't care) but I have Miss Bustier being the one to reach out first and here is why; Marinette has been attending public school for a while (like, her whole life). That means she has a record with previous teachers that Miss Bustier can go back to and talk (*cough*gossip*cough*) with about Marinette and her attendance. Miss Bustier can ask 'is this normal?' and get the answer 'no.' Now, if I had two flight-risk students and I know for sure that, for at least one of them, this is very abnormal behavior, I would be concerned. Clearly something has happened to change their behavior. Seeing as both students go missing at the same time (yes, she probably noticed that), the problem might be related (and she knows they aren't dating). Hence Miss Bustier reaching out. And while Marinette (and Adrien) do not go to Miss Bustier for help with their problem, at least the teacher can feel better knowing that the two students are aware that she is there if they need her.

A big thank you to Ladybug fan Renee for this idea! I know in our chats that I talked about having Miss Bustier keep the two of them in class during an attack, so this… really isn't what we talked about but you deserve credit for getting me to start writing. Hopefully my muse will cooperate next chapter _and stick to the plan_ *glares pointedly at muse* *muse rolls eyes*


	11. Miss Bustier and Career Day

NOTE: This only covers the minute and a half of the episode. There will be another (longer) chapter for the rest of the episode later.

"Alright is everyone here?" Caline began with a clap of her hands.

Adrien raised his hand and, when Caline called on him, explained that his father was rather caught up in his work, could Adrien call him to make sure he would be there on time? With a nod of her head Adrien dashed out into the hall.

Seeing as it would be a bit rude to get started without Adrien, Caline elected to have all the parents that were already there introduce themselves to the class and the class introduce themselves to the parents. Yes, it was a bit tedious, but they needed something to do while they waited for Adrien.

Partway through Mayor André Bourgeois' introduction, Adrien snuck back into the classroom.

Making sure not to interrupt the mayor, Caline leaned down toward the young model and quietly inquired as to how the conversation with his father had gone. From the shake of Adrien's head she gathered that his dad would not be coming to Career Day.

What a shame, she knew at least one of her students had been looking forward to hearing what it is like to be a professional in the fashion industry.

AN: I know, I know, it's not very detailed and super short; if you don't like the length blame the reviewer that complained about me writing a long chapter. This is for you Guest!

And for those wondering why I bothered to write just this little bit, I thought it weird how Miss Bustier started Career Day while one of her students was out in the hall and wanted to fix it. Caline is supposed to be this thoughtful and caring person so it seems out of character for her to get started without a student and/or ignore the student's sadness when they return to class.


	12. Miss Bustier and Hero Identities

"Alya could you please stay for a minute?" Caline called out over the bustling noise of students packing up and leaving for their next class.

"Sure thing Miss Bustier!"

A few short minutes later her classroom was empty of all but one student and Caline had to ask herself how her life had come to this; sitting down and talking to a student about a problem that shouldn't exist outside of comic books.

"Alya, I've noticed that you have a… hobby involving Paris' new superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir." Caline hesitantly began.

"Oh yeah!" her student pipped up with a smile. "I love super heroes! And I found evidence recently that the two of them - well really just Ladybug - might go to our school!"

"Yes." Caline interrupted with a frown. "I know because you posted your evidence and theory on your Ladyblog where anyone can see it."

"Why… why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Alya asked in confusion. "I'm just trying to help! We deserve to know who is protecting us!"

"Oh? And why do we deserve to know? What have we, the people of Paris, done to deserve this information?" Alya sputtered as Caline continued. "Nothing. We have done nothing to earn this information and if they want to keep their identities a secret then I, for one, will respect that."

"But don't you want to know?!" Alya cried out.

"Yes, but if my knowing means that Hawk Moth knows as well then I would rather be kept in the dark."

That brought Alya up short. "Hawk Moth? Why would he know if you know?"

Caline sighed. "Because of you. If I come to know who the heroes of Paris are, when my only source for finding that out would be the Ladyblog, then that means that you would have posted ad shared their identities online. Online where anyone, including Hawk Moth, could find out."

Alya seemed to be going into a state of shock at this bit of information. Clearly the budding reporter hadn't thought about how anyone could get ahold of the information she shared online.

Internally, Caline sighed. While it looked like Alya was taking her words to heart, she doubted that anything would change until someone or something made Alya realize that Caline was not joking about how anyone could access this information.

"Just… think about why the heroes might want no one to know who they are okay? Maybe read a few comic books where identities are revealed and what happens when a villain finds out?" She suggested. "I'm just trying to help you before someone paints you as a minion of Hawk Moth or something equally awful."

AN: Tada! A longer chapter for those who like that sort of thing. Kudos to WinxPossible for sharing this idea! Also, I just found out that his name is spelled "Hawk Moth" and not "Hawkmoth" woops... I'll just make sure to spell it correctly in the future okay?


	13. Miss Bustier and the Cheating Students

"Thank you so much for meeting with me Mr. Bourgeois and Mr. Raincomprix. I know you're both very busy men." Caline said as she welcomed the mayor and police officer into her office. "Hopefully this won't take too long, I just wanted to talk with the you two for a bit about your daughters."

"Ah yes, Chloe! How _is_ my darling little angel doing?" The mayor asked with a smile as he took a seat in a spare chair in her office and Mr. Raincomprix did the same.

"That's what I want to talk to you about actually." Caline said as she took her own seat, her usual smile missing. "Your daughter is, quite frankly, not doing well."

"What? _My_ Chloe? What is it? What's wrong? Is she being bullied? Is she struggling in your class?"

"And what does this have to do with my daughter?" Mr. Raincomprix interrupted. "Are you going to request she help Chloe with her classwork? I thought she was already doing that?"

She sighed. "We will get to your daughter in a second Mr. Raincomprix. As for your daughter Ms. Bourgeois , she was a bit… pushy in her demands earlier this year and acted, unfortunately, a bit like a bully. Luckily she seems to have calmed down now and that's no longer an issue. No, the problem is that your daughter… well, could you both please take a look at these three sheets of paper? And tell me which ones match."

Passing over the two in-class work sheets and the homework assignment – all with the students' name covered - Caline wasn't quite sure what she was hoping for. Did she want them to confirm her and her co-workers findings or did she want them to prove her wrong?

"The homework assignment handwriting matches the handwriting from this test." Mr. Raincomprix pronounced after a few moments.

"I agree but I don't understand, what is this about?" The mayor asked.

Caline sighed. "Mr. Bourgeois, please remove the papers covering the student names."

As he revealed who wrote, or claimed to have written, each work his eyes widened. "Impossible! My Chloe would never-!"

"I'm afraid your daughter _has_ sir." She interrupted, her face grim. "Your daughter has been cheating; all of Chloe's in class assignments and tests have different handwriting than her homework. Specifically, she has been turning in work written by your daughter, Mr. Raincomprix. And seeing as Sabrina has been turning in her own homework and seems to have written Chloe's name on the top of these assignments… I hate to say this, but your daughter has probably been assisting Chloe in cheating."

AN: Sorry! Late update, meant to post it Sunday but got distracted playing Sims 4.

Big thanks tor L _adybug Fan Renee_ and _Gur40goku_ for sparking the idea! Both asked for something involving Mr. Bourgeois doing his job as a dad. And big thanks as well to _Casamora_ for reminding me to finish this chapter and post it!

For reference, this takes place BEFORE the start of Season 3. You know, back when Chloe's character changes were a bit more permanent and less wishy-washy and she was actually _trying_ to be a good person? *insert rant to ML writers about going back on character development*

Feel free to invent your own ideas on what Chloe and Sabrina's punishments would be. Because yes, Chloe _would_ be punished by her father; word would no doubt get out that his daughter cheated and he would have to be seen punishing that behavior.


	14. Why the Delay in Updates

Hi guys!

Sorry for the delay in chapter updates and for skipping out on doing them the last few weekends. I'm in the middle of moving (promotion!), mom is visiting and it's been hectic.

I hope to update next weekend but if I don't... might be a few more weeks guys.

Hope to write for you soon,

H


End file.
